


exile [vid]

by boredhswf



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredhswf/pseuds/boredhswf
Summary: "You're not my homeland anymore, So what am I defending now?"
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	exile [vid]

**Song:** exile

 **Artist:** Taylor Swift - folklore

 **Source:** The Office

 **Summary:** S1/S2/S3 angst before these idiots figured out they belong together and got the timing right. 


End file.
